Ash's betrayal
by halfchickensquirrel
Summary: Ash goes up against Giovanni but it all goes wrong. Now with trusted friends at his side, Ash Ketchum is going out for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Ash's Betrayal

Chapter 1

**Ash's POV**

Ash was being pushed around in a bin. It was black he could not see anything.

Let's back up a bit.

_The day before_

Ash was fiddling at the look to his cell. "Click" yes let's gets the others.

He crept round the corner. He suddenly pulled back. Ow he muttered as he brushed his cheek on the wall. There was a big red welt there.

"That was where Giovanni hit me." He muttered. Giovanni had come into the cell earlier to make an offer.

"I will give you anything if you just get out of my way" in reply Ash had spat at him. Giovanni then punched him in the face, muttering something about a stupid child as he left.

Anyway as Ash waited to the grunt to get level he used his aura to knock him out cold.

He ran to the other cells one by one releasing, Misty, Dawn, Brock, May, Max, Paul, Gary, Iris, and Cilan.

"Let's go." He whispered.

The marched off.

They came to a storage room and grabbed their pokéballs and released Axew and Pikachu from cages.

"This is too easy" muttered Ash.

"Indeed it is child" said Giovanni as he came into the room.

"You are outnumbered Giovanni, give up"

"On the contrary Ash, you are outnumbered" replied Giovanni.

"What do y-"Ash said as a blade was plunged into his side.

He looked back to see Misty with a bloody blade in her hand and a furious Brock being restrained by the others.

Ash felt unbearable pain and muttered one word "why" and then collapsed.

**Brock's POV**

Brock was in a cell when Giovanni came to question him.

"Join me and I will protect your family and give you all the wealth you desire."

"No you idiot, I will not betray my friends."

Giovanni smiled at this. His companion brought out a syringe. The next thing that Brock remembered was Ash looking down at him.

"Get up," he said.

So he and the others followed Ash.

When Giovanni entered the room he knew something was wrong. Everyone tensed. Misty looked like she was crying.

As Giovanni said "you are outnumbered" misty brought out a blade.

Brock surged forward but was restrained by Paul and Gary.

He saw the blade go in, Ash fall to his knees.

A fist slammed into his nose and the next thing he remembered was being stuck in his cell.

He remembered what had happened and was about to break down and cry when he heard a cry of pain. "Could it be" thought Brock.

He took off his sock and brought out his geodude's pokéball. He smiled at the precaution he had taken before they arrived to confront and defeat team rocket.

A rollout took care of the door.

He went into the cell next to his. He could hear a Scream of pain from inside.

He burst in to see Jessie, James and Meowth being stung repeatedly by a beedrill.

The Beedrill's owner's look of glee turned to horror as a ball of rock crashed into his beedrill. Brock ran up to the man and punched him in the face.

"Why are you in here," he asked the trio.

"We tried to smuggle chimmy out o' 'ere." exclaimed meowth.

Brock remembered their strange fascination with Ash's infernape.

"I'm going to see if Ash is still alive" said Brock bluntly.

"We'll come to, we owe you". Said James. The other two nodded their affirmation.

They crept out of the cell block and to the storage room.

They once again found Brock's, Ash's and the trio's Pokémon.

They followed a blood trail and walked straight to the Cell Ash was in.

They got in and saw Ash on the floor with a pool of blood below him.

Brock took off his jacked and used it to stem the blood.

He turned around and said, "Any ideas"

"Yeah one" replied James.

An hour later they were dressed in maintenance equipment and Ah was in the bin.

He heard Ash stir

**Ash's POV**

He drifted back to sleep.

He woke up to see James over him checking the bandage.

"Why are you here" growled Ash weakly.

James smiled and called for Brock.

He came in and explained everything.

"We are resting out here for now" said Brock, "Ash don't get up"

"Where is Pikachu." Asked Ash

A familiar yellow mouse ran over to his revived trainer.

_2 years later_

Ash came down stair to Jessie, James and Meowth playing cards.

On his way back to get supplies Brock had noticed a wanted poster with his and Ash's faces on them.

Jessie explained to him later that Giovanni has influence everywhere.

James used this as an excuse to stay with Ash and Brock, to guide them through the underworld.

In the 2 years they had been here they all had significantly stronger teams and had formed a close friendship bond.

Ash felt a deep sorrow for what had happened to him and his friends and pokémon backed him so one day he came down to say

"I'm going after them."

"What?" replied Brock.

"I'm gonna go after the ones who were my friends and take them down."

"Who first"

"Iris"


	2. Chapter 2

_Pokémon_

_Ash- Pikachu, charizard, unfezant, samurot, emboar, serperior, gigilith, krokadile, scrafty, leavany, seismitoad, venisaur, kingler, muk, tauros (30), snorlax, heracross, meganium, typhlosian, feraligator, noctowl, donphan, swellow, grovyle, crawdaunt, torkoal, glalie, starapter, torterra, infernape, floatzel, garchomp, blastoise, primape, gliscor._

_New Pokémon- Lucario_

_Brock- steelix, golem, crobat, forretress, ludicolo, swampert, sudowodo, toxicroak, blissey._

_Jessie- Swoobat, jellicent(pink), wobuffet, seviper, yanmega._

_New- drapion_

_James- Cofagrigus, Amoongus, Mr Mime, Carnivine, Arcanine, Cacturne_

_Other- Meowth_

Chapter 2

**Ash's POV**

Ash explained his plan to the other three.

Ash walked into the bedroom to get changed. Jessie had organised disguises for them. (They were wanted criminals after all.) Ash donned a Black Mask with slits for his mouth and eyes; he also wore a hooded coat and black figureless gloves. Brock wore a similar hooded coat but refused to wear the others. They stepped out with team rocket dressed in security uniforms. They nodded to each other.

_10 hours later._

**Iris' POV**

Iris heard a thump as a guard dropped to the floor. She rose up out of bed. She grabbed her pokéballs. She looked out.

Nothing was wrong.

She looked again. Where were all the guards?

She brought out her fraxure and dragonite. She went outside. She was a gym leader after all and was not afraid of anything.

She saw them. They were fighting some of the remaining guards. 2 on 6, not usually good odds but these two made it look easy. There was a yanmega and an arcanine. They dodged and struck.

"Hey" She yelled.

They all turned to face her. A mewoth came from another pass and said

"Hey look it's the dragon twerp"

"You're team rocket aren't you? Why did Giovanni send you?"

"He didn't, we don't work for Giovanni anymore." Replied James.

"Who do you work for." A man in a hood came down the path to them "him do you work for him?"

"No," said a voice behind her "they work for me."

The world went black

When she woke up a burst of water went straight into her face.

That woke her up properly. She found that she was tied to a chair.

She opened her eyes to see a man with a mask in front of her. The man with the hood was just behind. "Who are you," she whimpered "where are my Pokémon."

"I am" he started then he thought better of it. "You're Pokémon are safe for now"

"I know that voice" she thought to herself. Then she realised who it was.

"No, no, you died. How are you here Ash?"

He took off his mask. " I survived because I have a friend who sticks with me and does not betray me."

She remembered who had to be restrained so he didn't help Ash.

"Brock" she said referring to the man behind Ash.

He inclined his head in affirmation. "Why are you working with team Rocket?" demanded Iris.

"How dare you complain about me being with these 3. When you made a deal betraying your best friend with the leader of team rocket. These three have become great friends." Shouted Ash. "What did he offer you to betray your best friend?"

Iris refuse to answer. She looked down at the ground.

"You owe me this" yelled Ash, "WHAT WAS MY LIFE WORTH"

Iris started to cry.

Ash decided to change tact.

"Where are the others?"

"How did you get into my mansion? It is protected by security. Some of the guards are great trainers."

Ash became animated as he described his plan

"It could not have gone better. The trio had slipped in disguised as guards. They then let me and Brock in to the Mansion grounds. They then worked together, quietly taking down guard after guard. Then we drew you out and got you." He said. "Still where are the "friends" of mine? The other bastards who betrayed me." He whispered in a low threatening voice that scared her more than the shouting.

"I don't know. Cilan might but I lost contact with them when I became gym leader."

"Is that what he gave you? You got a mansion and the Gym for being an accomplice in my murder."

She gulped he had guessed right.

**Ash's POV**

Ash grunted in annoyance "let's go Brock."

"Hey Ash" said James as he came through the door. "The dragon master's mansion has just burnt down in a mysterious fire."

"Okay, we need to go for Cilan."

They left Iris in an abandoned office block tied to a chair with all her pokéballs just out of reach.

"Hey Ash" said Meowth "won't Iris get away"

"I'm counting on it" said Ash in a way that left no room for discussion.

_A day later_

Ash crept around the corner. James and Meowth followed him.

"Let's go."

Ash strode up to the straiton gym. He came in and yelled I'm here for a gym battle.

"Ah a customer" said Cress

"Come right this way" said Chili.

They led them to the back of the restaurant.

"Who do you want to challenge" asked Cilan.

"I want to challenge all of you" said Ash from behind his mask.

Cress' eyes widened in astonishment. "no-one has asked that since Ash"

"Wait, the way you hold yourself gives of a very familiar picture." Said Cilan. He gasped as he realised. "no you're dead."

Chili, Cress and Cilan sent forward their three monkeys.

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder.

"Go Arcanine" said James.

Then they burst into action Pikachu released a thuder on panpour and pansear knocking them out immediately.

Arcanine's flamethrower dealt with pansage just as easily.

"But how are you so strong." Gasped Chili.

Ash's lip curled in distaste "If you have two year's in absolute hatred of those who tried to murder you, you train constantly so you can destroy them when you do meet. My pokémon, Jessie, James, Meowth and Brock were the only reasons I did not go mad with the betrayal. I hate you for not helping. I hate you for not even caring."

"Wait so you are James from team rocket." Exclaimed Cilan.

"Yes" answered James.

"I have two questions. One Where are the other's."

"No"

"So you are okay with me one of your closest friends being killed but you won't tell me where the others are. I won't kill you Cilan. Unlike you and the others I'm not a murderer."

"Misty and Gary are in Cerulean. Dawn and Paul are in Snowpoint city and May and Max are in Petalburg."

"Thank you Cilan. Question number two. What did Giovanni give you for my life?"

"Money" Muttered Cilan

"Money" spluttered Ash. "Brock's family was threatened and he did not turn on me. Pikachu use thunderbolt on these traitors."

"Pikachuuuuuu"

Ash, James and Meowth walked out of the gym.

"Go Lucario. Find Jessie and Brock."

"_Yes master"_ said Lucario. Ash had found Lucario when getting his strength back. They could talk via the aura and Lucario eventually decided to join Ash.

When they met up with Jessie and Brock Ash said "We need to go to Petalburg next. So did you find out where Giovanni."

"No sorry" replied Jessie

"That okay"

They walked off to the Camp site they were staying in.

The next day Ash got up early. He went to train. He did not know but he had got his Pokémon to the level of some of the best Pokémon in the Pokémon world.

He looked off into the distance towards Hoen. They had better watch out he thought.

He knew it was only a matter of time before Iris and Cilan got to the others. He had to get May and Max first for his plan to work.

He knew they lived in a castle with full security. "this is going to be fun" he thought.

He turned around and saw how powerful he was, he saw Jessie and James battling and Meowth and Brock battling. "Yep, This is going to be lots of fun"


	3. Chapter 3

_Pokémon_

_Ash- Pikachu, charizard, unfezant, samurot, emboar, serperior, gigilith, krokadile, scrafty, leavany, seismitoad, venisaur, kingler, muk, tauros (30), snorlax, heracross, meganium, typhlosian, feraligator, noctowl, donphan, swellow, sceptile, crawdaunt, torkoal, glalie, starapter, torterra, infernape, floatzel, garchomp, blastoise, primape, gliscor._

_New Pokémon- Lucario_

_Brock- steelix, golem, crobat, forretress, ludicolo, swampert, sudowodo, toxicroak, blissey._

_Jessie- Swoobat, jellicent(pink), wobuffet, seviper, yanmega._

_New- drapion_

_James- Cofagrigus, Amoongus, Mr Mime, Carnivine, Arcanine, Cacturne_

_Other- Meowth_

Chapter 3

As the group got off the train they walked up to see a huge castle in the distance.

"Don't tell me 'dat is what we need to get into" said Meowth.

"That is exactly what we need to get into," says Ash "and I have a play."

"Oh goddy" says Jessie with sarcasm.

As Ash explained the plan they slowly made their way up to the castle.

"So basically you are going to go right up to the door and say you are Ash" asks Brock

"Yep"

"And then they are going to let you in" says James

"Yep, they won't know what to do. Plus I have you four and we are way more powerful than they would expect."

"I still think it is a bad idea" says Meowth.

"It'll be fine; it'll be fun in fact. Let's go."

They walked right up to the guards.

The guards saw a meowth, woman with her pink hair tied back wearing a black skin-tight shirt and leggings with 6 pokéballs round her waist, a man with blue hair dressed in a Black Shirt and shorts and sunglasses also with 6 pokéballs, a man with a hooded coat with an array of pokéballs all over his belt, and finally a man in a black tank top with a mask, he had huge forearms a Pikachu on his shoulder and he radiated power.

Ash walked up to the guards, "I need to talk to May and Max Maple." The guards hesitated.

"They will want to speak with me" said Ash.

"Who are you?"

"Tell them the boy from Giovanni's confrontation is here."

Five minutes later they all walked inside.

Max came to meet them, "is that you Ash"

Ash lifted up his mask. Max gasped. "May it's him."

May looked outside "Who are the others with you Ash"

Ash ignored the question. "We need to talk"

"Yes" agreed Max.

Five minutes later they were all in a room.

There were eight guards in the room and another ten outside.

"Why are you here?" asked May

Instead of responding Ash said, "have you seen the news"

They nodded. "Then you will know about the awful things that happened to The Dragon Master's manor and Straiton gym."

May gulped as she realised the connection.

Max unaware asked "how did you survive."

"With these four friends" Ash answered

"What are their names."

"James, meowth, Jessie, and Brock."

Ash smirked at May's face as she realised who they were.

"If you are here to make trouble you won't stand a chance." Said Max confidently

"I tell you what," said Ash "two v one, you pick your two best and battle them against who I think needs a nice easy battle, if I win we talk alone, if you win we go."

"Deal" said Max cockily

A few minutes later they arrived at a battlefield. "If I lose take them on with the guards" Max said to May, "not that I will lose.

"go gallade, go sceptile"

"Go charizard."

Max's heart leapt into his mouth as he remembered how powerful charizard was.

"Gallade use psycho cut, sceptile use leaf blade"

"Charizard fly up and then use flamethrower."

Charizard rose up high and then destroyed both pokemon with flamethrower.

They both were knocked out before they had even registered the attack.

"Attack" yelled Max

Guards poured in from everywhere.

"Everyone out now" Ash said as he released all his Pokémon to fight the many mightyenes and houndooms that were surrounding them. Jessie James and Brock did the same.

Ten minutes and 50 knocked-out muts later Ash and co had May and Max with their pokémon cornered.

"Give up" demanded James.

"If you return your Pokémon to their balls we won't hurt you or your Pokémon." Said Ash

They returned their Pokémon, "okay Ash what do you want"

"first I want you to explain to me why you would you betray your friend for a castle."

"How dare you insult my sister like that"

Max made as if to punch Ash, infernape started forward but Ash shook his head.

He concentrated his aura and blocked the punch he then retaliated with his own punch to Maxes jaw.

Jessie and May watched open mouthed as Max flew back through the air. James Meowth and Brock winced and rubbed their jaws.

Max did not get up.

"What have you done to my brother" yelled May

Brock walked up to Max. "He has a broken jaw and is out cold but apart from a wounded pride nothing is wrong."

May sighed in relief. "So what were you and Max given to help try to get me killed?"

"Apart from the castle Max got a gym and I got contest hall." May muttered.

"It's nice to know I am worth that much," said Ash sarcastically. "I'm curious May, what would you do in my situation?"

"I'm not sure Ash"

"I think that the best thing to do is to make you a prisoner."

Ash walked over to some of the guards. They shrank back in fear. He then got talking.

May looked at Brock for a way out.

He just looked back with no sympathy. "You had your chance, you betrayed him"

_Five hours later_

The group walk away from the mansion.

"I still can't believe you made them prisoners in their own mansion." Said James

"It's good 'dos guards were up for bribes" said Meowth.

Brock snorted "they were up for anything that Ash said they were so scared. Yes sir, no sir."

"Hey Ash where are we going" asked Jessie.

"we are going to pay Dawn and Paul a visit in Snowpoint city." Replied Ash


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Paul POV**

Paul walked outside.

"There you are," He said

Dawn looked up

"I have been looking everywhere what has happened"

He looked past Dawn and saw Iris.

Dawn looked round "Iris has news. You won't believe it but Ash has visited her and Cilan."

"And May and Max have not contacted the outside world for three days." Added Iris

"It is therefore safe to assume that Ash will be coming after us."

Paul gulped. "How did he survive?"

"He met up with Brock and made friends with the team rocket trio." Replied Iris.

"So he will be coming for us. He will leave Misty I bet so we are next. I better start getting ready. I was always able to match Ash. Team rocket won't be a problem and Brock will go down with Ash."

"Thanks Paul" said Dawn. She gave him a kiss and walked back to the house.

**Ash's POV**

Ash crept up to view them on his belly.

They knew. They must do otherwise Paul would not be setting up cameras.

He set a hand movement. The others would go into the house and take care of the girls. He assumed Iris was here anyway.

Ash got up and walked over to Paul.

Paul looked at the heavily muscled masked man and said "go away".

Ash just kept walking.

Paul looked and saw a Pikachu on the man's shoulder and a Lucario at his side.

"I said go away."

Ash just kept walking.

"Ursaring stand by for battle." Paul said as he sent out his Ursaring.

"Ash" asked Paul.

Ash inclined his head.

His Lucario attacked without warning. Ursaring was down before Paul could utter a command.

"Ursaring." Yelled Paul as he went to his Ursarings side. He looked up to see Ash remove his mask.

"So it is you."

"Come on Paul let's fight." Paul was unsure.

He heard a scream from inside the house.

Within thirty seconds both Dawn and Iris were hauled out of the house by Jessie and James.

"I accept on the conditions that if I win you let them go."

Ash just smiled.

Dawn furiously shook her head as she had seen Jessie fight and knew Ash would only be stronger.

**Paul's POV**

"Torterra stand by for battle."

"Go infernape."

Paul looked his old Pokémon in the eyes and saw how strong he was. He thought for the first time that he might not beat Ash.

"Torterra use earthquake."

"Infernape finish this."

Paul's eyes widened as a huge flair blitz flew across and hit his torterra.

Torterra was down and Infernape looked like he had taken no recoil at all.

"Electavire come out now and use thunder."

"Infernape use dig."

The once equal Pokémon threw themselves into their attacks but only one Pokémon could win this fight."

Paul looked in horror as his Electavire was taken down.

"Blastoise use hydro pump."

A huge jet of water shot at Ash.

Paul looked at Ash's friends but they did not look worried. Ash's Pokémon smiled but just watched as the jet of water hit Ash square in the chest.

He looked back to see Ash standing there not even wet. There was a blue aura shield surrounding him.

"Gary I was hoping that you would be more imaginative." Said Ash as Brock appeared from the trees with his steelix.

"I tell you what Ashy boy. Me and Paul against you and Brock 2v2."

"Okay" replied Ash.

"Blastoise stay out"

"Honchcrow stand by for battle."

"I will referee the match between Pikachu and Steelix against Honchcrow and Blastoise." Said Cilan.

"Pikachu thunder."

"Steelix use crunch."

"Honchcrow use drill peck"

"Blastoise use hydro pump."

The hydro pump and thunder met and the thunder raced towards Blastoise. It hit it straight on. Blastoise collapsed.

At the same time Honchcrow and steelix met and seconds later Honchcrow was on the floor.

"What?" yelled Gary "I lost already."

"Carnavine vine wipe and restrain them." Said James.

_20 minutes later._

**Ash's POV**

He had them all tied up.

"Why" he yelled. "Why betray me. ME"

"Paul I made you a better person. I introduced you to your fiancé. Gary I knew you since I was a baby. Dawn would you have really have made it to the grand festival without me."

They looked down at the floor. "Paul and Dawn you were given a house and a huge fortune to betray your best friend. Do you have no decency? Gary you betrayed me because you thought that I had gone too far and was getting out of my depth. I was too dangerous to you and my other friends. Am I dangerous now?"

"Yes" muttered Gary.

"And why is that my friend. It is because YOU BETRAYED ME."

"Brock Jessie and James watch over these people here. May and Max are being brought here now."

"Where are you going." Asked Brock already knowing the answer.

"I'm going after Misty."

"Ash are you sure" asked James.

"Yes, this one I have to di myself."

"Ash before you go," said Gary.

Ash turned round sighing. "what."

"Misty was crying for a day after what she did. She would not let anyone talk to her for a month. She still has not forgiven herself."

Ash looked up "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Misty's POV**

Misty's hands were sweating. She was shacking slightly. She was scared.

Gary still had not returned. Neither had the Striaton gym leaders. She had assumed the worst. It had been about a week since she had heard that Ash was still alive. A week since Gary had gone.

She had believed that Ash had been dead, it was a bitter-sweet revelation for her. She was happy as her date for two years was alive, but she also knew that it had been her that had ruined his life and almost killed him. She could only imagine the hate that he had for her. It had only been after she had "killed" him had she realised how much she loved him. She had spent weeks in mourning. She still had not even considered forgiving herself.

She walked outside. She could feel someone watching her.

**Ash's POV**

Ash walked up to the gym. He saw smoke coming from it. He turned the corner and saw the cerulean gym on fire. "I'm too late" thought Ash to himself.

He already knew where she would be. Giovanni would question her on his where-abouts.

_Two days later_

Ash had told his friends what had happened. Brock was insistant on getting to Giovanni and the other two had agreed. Gary and co had begged to go and get Misty.

Ash had decided to let them come on the condition that they followed his orders to the letter. They had split into two groups. Ash led a group of him and the ex-team rocket. Brock led the rest.

Ash silently led the trio into the fort. James went ahead and easily got rid of the two guards on the back door. They walked in unopposed. Ash turned to each securith camera and used the Aura to turn them around.

Team rocket had grown complacent and lots of the passwords were unchanged. Those that were changed were not difficult to get through.

Team rocket had not had an enemy like Ash and his friends, since Ash had been killed.

Brock connected to Ash through the aura. "We are in" said Brock

"As are we. Go to the prison cells and find Misty as fast as you can, then meet up in Giovanni's office." They all knew the layout of the headquarters so it was not difficult to find their way around.

Ash crept forward "this brings back memories" says Jessie.

They entered Giovanni's study. He was not there. They went up to the back wall and opened up a hidden door.

"Once again you astound me" said Giovanni.

"I am here and you will not escape this time."

Giovanni chuckled. "Perhaps a little demonstration is in order." A screen came up from the floor. It showed Brock and the others badly outnumbered. Iris and Chili were already down and many of the Pokémon were knocked out on the floor.

"I am here and your soldiers are out there." Said Ash.

"I would not be so sure." James put handcuffs on Ash.

"Why."

"We would never be friends with you twerp. We were offered a bigger job and we took it." Said Meowth as he subtly put the key in Ash's hand.

"You have lost once again," said Giovanni.

"You forgot one thing." Said Ash

"Oh what" said Giovanni genuinely curious.

"My Pokémon" said Ash as Pikachu appered with Lucario. Giovanni brought out all of his Pokémon.

Ash undid his hand from the handcuffs and called out his team of charizard, infernape, sceptile and snorlax. His most powerful Pokémon were all in the same room.

Their Pokémon started to do battle as the trio started to do battle with the grunts coming in through the door. Ash ran forward and punched Giovanni hard in the face. He then drew his knife and put it to the boss's throat shouting "STOP."

At once the grunts looked at their boss and stopped what they were doing.

"What do you think I should do here Giovanni?"

"I think you should bring out the girl." Said Giovanni.

Some rocket scientists came through another hidden door. Misty was between them. She was badly bruised but otherwise looked unhurt.

"You obviously do not know then that I have been hunting down my betrayers one by one." Said Ash.

"Oh I do but you never do know" said Giovanni as he disappeared.

The rocket grunts burst forward. Ash and the trio and their Pokémon cut swathes through the rocket grunts and their teams.

Just as the grunts looked unending a steelix came from the doorway smashing through and signalled that help had arrived.

They slowly pulled out of the bass grabbing Misty as they went.

When they had got to a safe distance Max started to tell Dawn and Paul about his prowess at battling.

Ash turned around and started to speak, to them when he noticed a glint in the sunlight behind Misty. He ran forward pushing a startled cress out of the way. He dived forward.

BANG

A gunshot sounded followed by an exhale of air as Ash Ketchum was shot in the stomach taking a bullet meant for Misty.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ash woke up.

He saw Brock looking down at him.

"Where are we?"

"We are in jail."

"What did we do." Asked Ash.

"Apparently Max revealed Jessie and James' identities as we were healing you up. We were taken in as criminals."

"How long have we been here?"

"2 weeks. You have been stirring every now and again. You are tougher than a tauros to survive a gun shot."

Ash looked down, there it was. The newest addition to his scars.

"Right let's get out of here." Said Ash

"Okay Ash right with you. We were waiting for you anyway." said Jessie as the trio got up.

Ash used his aura to open the door.

They ran round the corner into some police.

Ash took two of them down before they know that they were there. The others were painlessly taken down. They walked into the evidence room and took their pokéballs and walked out casually.

They walked up to Gary's lab to see the betrayers partying. Misty was not there. They knocked on the front door.

Max opened it and gasped as Ash punched him through the corridor.

Gary comes in to see Max on the floor clutching his abdomen.

"Wha.." he says before he is tackled to the ground by Pikachu.

The others come in in open mouth horror at the scene. The people that they thought that they had finally got away from were right there.

"Misty come down" says May slightly scared.

Ash hears a sniffle from upstairs followed by Misty seeing the scene.

_A day later_

Ash was outside the rocket secret base.

He had taken the others to a holding cell with evidence behind murder and cooperation of murder. Well attempted murder anyway.

Ash walked up to the front door quickly followed by the other three trainers and month. They walked in and called out their teams. The grunts did not know they were there until they were overwhelmed by the power.

They continued to walk through the base. Giovanni's Persian appeared.

"Go follow it Meowth" said Ash.

A few more minutes later and the numbers were beginning to wear down their Pokémon.

"I think it is time." Said Ash.

"Go darkrai" said James

"Go Cresselia" said Jessie.

"Come on out regigigas."Said Brock.

"Mew and Mewtwo support me" yelled Ash.

A few minutes later there were hundreds of Pokémon and Rocket grunts down.

They continued forward some of their Pokémon were getting tired so they brought back all their Pokémon but their legendries, Arcanine, Drapion, steelix, charizard, Lucario and obviously Pikachu.

After another minute Meowth caught up looking pleased with himself.

They burst into Giovanni's room to see a terrified Giovanni.

He had thought that he would be able to stop them with the grunts but that had not worked.

Giovanni looked at them looking ten years older than before.

"Come with us" said Ash roughly.

Giovanni got up amazed that he had not been attacked by Ash for what he had done.

Five minutes later they were leading Giovanni out through the door.

There were police all around the building with Max and the other betrayers there in front of them.

"Officer have you come to take Giovanni away from me and return these people to their cell."

"No I am here to arrest you on being an accomplice in team rocket's plans."

"What, have you not looked inside their. The whole of team rocket has been knocked out and I come out with their bass as the prisoner. How on earth did you come up with that?"

"You are in charge of team rocket and have punished your men and kidnapped a gym leader." Replied the officer.

"No he is not" yelled Misty coming out from nowhere.

"Max how could you become so evil as to lie to the police to get Ash punished."

The other betrayers looked at the ground I shame but Max yelled out seemingly forgetting about the officers.

"I am one of the team rocket admins you idiot. I have the police wrapped around my finger."

"Excuse me twerp" said James "but I just caught that speech on camera."

"I sent it to the officer Jenny department and they will be here any second now."

A loud squealing of tyres could be heard as the real police came to arrest the criminals.

_Two weeks later_

Ash had just got off the phone to the Jenny's. They had been talking about the punishment for his friends. He hated them but did not see the need for them to rot in prison. He had bailed out all of them except for Max.

"Hey Ash" said Misty knocking on the door,

"I'll get it" said Ash to the others.

"What."

"I am so sorry for what I did and I know that you should never even talk to me again let alone take a bullet for me. But I was hoping that you could forgive me."

Ash grimaced as he fought with emotions of hate, love, and anger.

Love won.

In response hi kissed Misty on the lips.


End file.
